1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a variable resistance nonvolatile memory device including memory cells, each including a variable resistance nonvolatile memory element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research and development of variable resistance nonvolatile memory devices including memory cells, each including a variable resistance nonvolatile memory element is ongoing. The variable resistance nonvolatile memory element is an element that has the characteristic that a resistance value (resistance state) changes reversibly by electrical signals and that is able to store data corresponding to the resistance value in a nonvolatile manner. The variable resistance nonvolatile memory element includes: a resistance random access memory (ReRAM) based on change in electrical resistance value due to an oxidation reduction reaction, a magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) based on change in magnetic resistance, and a phase-change random access memory (PCRAM) based on change in electrical resistance value due to a phase change.
It is known that in a rewrite operation in these variable resistance nonvolatile memory devices, control of the amount of current flowing through and/or the value of voltage applied to a variable resistance nonvolatile memory element achieves regulation of resistance value and stability of the operation (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-27972 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1), Japanese Patent No. 4670252 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2), and Japanese Patent No. 5287544 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 3)).